The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) detection and ranging (RADAR) and, more particularly, to surveillance systems capable of discriminating living individuals from inanimate objects and detecting whether an individual may be carrying an object of interest such as a concealed weapon.
Portable, hand-held radars have been used for detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons hidden behind a wall of a building. Such technology holds promise for use in situations where surveillance of an inhabitable area from behind a building wall may be desired, for example, for protection of an office space, with the detection system located inside the office, from individuals having access to hallways or areas nearby but outside the office. In some situations, e.g., police work, military combat scenarios, or fire and rescue situations, it may be desirable to be able to detect living individuals, and various objects that may be in their possession using a portable, hand-held radar system from outside a building, for example, occupied by the individuals.